Of Doctors & Heroes
by Topaz Leaves
Summary: The Master of Death in DC Universe. He tried to keep from being involved in the daily disasters that occurred in this new world. Of course he would fail. Really, why did he even try.


A boy in his late teens stumbled back against the brick wall of a building. Shuffling in place, he took a deep breath to settle his roiling insides.

 _Don't throw up…Don't throw up…_

He clenched his teeth to hiss at the pins and pricks that ran through his body. Every time.

Every time he went through this, he could never get used to it.

The boy combed through his hair with a shaking hand, before searching for the cigarette that he knew was somewhere around here… He rifled through his pockets before finally finding a pack in a chest pocket. Taking out a stick, he put it in his mouth before cupping his hands around it.

A spark sprang into life from his hand, jumping onto the other end of the cigarette and lighting it.

Taking deep draw, he breathed out a lingering white wisp of smoke.

That was much better.

After a few minutes of just leaning against the unfamiliar building, he eventually took out the wallet that was in his right pocket.

 _Let's see here… what did he give me this time?_ The boy wondered as he opened the leather wallet. He drew out a laminated card- a driver's license.

On the left was a photo of a young man with wavy platinum-blond hair and striking golden-green eyes. Above the photo and information was "Metropolis DRIVER LICENSE" written in large fonts.

"Elijah A. Lake, so that's my name this time." The pale haired boy read out loud as he ruffled his hair.

"Thanks for the support as always, Death."

"Your welcome." A rattling sigh whispered from his shadow.

Elijah's lips twitched up before falling. "Well then, time to take a look around my new home."

Stretching, he looked for a café to find a bite to eat first.

* * *

This was the routine.

Ever since his first life as Harry Potter, he had found that he could not die. Oh, he could age… or at least pretend to age by controlling his body at a cellular level. But he could not remain sick or hurt for very long. His body always healed.

After spending several centuries as Harry Potter, he inevitably got tired of it. His life as the Boy-Who-Lived or the Man-Who-Conquered was not the life that he had fought for nor wanted. He just wanted to be left in peace, but his fame and legend had grown too large for the world to allow him to live peacefully.

So when Death came to him with the proposal of allowing him to travel to other worlds, he'd agreed without hesitation.

Harry woke in an unfamiliar environment, wearing different clothes from what he had been wearing before. He soon found that by changing worlds, he would also change his appearance and background. Death would always create a new identity for him, setting up a whole new background story and everything as well so that he could fit in.

At first, he had been divided between gratefulness and anger, but he eventually decided to settle on being thankful instead. Staying angry constantly was a drain on his energy, and he was tired of getting riled up at everything that went wrong.

After all, it was he who had asked for a new life, and he got one. So, he couldn't complain.

He spent the next few centuries as William White. A tawny haired young man with bright blue eyes.

Once he got tired of that life, he was immediately transferred to another one.

A Lily Greenwood.

Yes. He became a girl.

After a few tirades and struggles, he eventually got used to it, like he did with all the changes that he had previously gone through.

Being Lily- was enlightening.

It gave him a whole new perspective, you might say. And he had a whole new appreciation for his female friends after that.

And so, life went on.

He/she would wake up in a different world each time he/she grew tired of their current life. He/she would adjust to their new identities and try to live peacefully, with varied amount of success.

And now- he was Elijah Lake. A 17-year-old, recently orphaned from a home invasion gone wrong. Currently traveling to get his head back on straight after the tragedy.

Taking the small ceramic cup, he took a sip. A cappuccino in sunny Paris. He smiled as he considered his new world. So far, everything had been great.

He had spent the first few months just wandering around Western Europe. Thank goodness for Death's tendency to keep his background mostly similar to his original one. He was always a rich orphan, though how he lost his parents changed a bit each time. So, he had more than enough money to just kick back and relax.

Elijah sighed contentedly. And in this world, there were _them_. _Superheroes_.

Sure, this world went through global disasters like tissues, but there was always someone who could take care of it.

Take Superman, for example.

The man was _everywhere_. Though mostly centered around Metropolis, he could be found resolving troubles all around the world.

Elijah was grateful.

He literally had nothing to do. There were hundreds, maybe thousands of heroes running around in this world, with at least one hero to a large city. There was even a league that handled the protection of Earth! Heroes truly made his life easier.

Elijah ignored the tugging feeling on his conscious, that there were never enough heroes to go around, and that he had the power and experience to _do_ something.

He also ignored the growing discomfort as he recalled all those instances where he had come across a hero or a villain within the past months. Really. He knew that he drew trouble to him like a moth to a flame, but he attracted way too much attention.

He had a growing suspicion that it was something to do with his status as Master of Death.

People were attracted to him. They would seek him out for whatever reasons, and try to stick around. Did it perhaps have something to do with their souls? Elijah wondered at times.

So far, he had run into Superman a total of 3 times, with the occasional local hero and villain in between.

Sighing, Elijah stopped his mind from going further into that direction. He set down the cup and called for the waiter. Swiftly paying for the coffee, he left. He wasn't in the mood for relaxation anymore.

Walking down the cobbled street, he sighed again as he felt eyes fall on his figure once more. It seemed that wherever he went, people would never leave him alone.


End file.
